Forgiven
by Eternal Dreamer's Stories
Summary: It's hard to believe how one's world can fall apart in just a blink of an eye. She and Kurt found their ways to manage in this world, but then this world came crashing down and who knows if peace can still be retrieved... Along with Mystique, now she must figure out what really happened that tore Kurt apart from her. OCxKurt, AU, R&R very appreciated


I'm not sure where this story is going, but I do have some idea on what happened before.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men: Evolution or its characters. Fallen belongs to me.

**Forgiven**

She ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, and as much as she tried to run even faster she felt she's loosing her strength. Her exhaustion reached to the point that she stubbed her foot against ground and fell to her knees, scarcely stopping herself from falling onto her face. Wiping a bit hot tears that ran down her cheeks and holding her aching stomach at the same time, she stood up on shaky legs and tried to run again, failing once more.

She could hear the mob getting closer, and she cursed in her mind that they didn't lost track of her, even through she was running away this long, this far.

"She went this way, I've seen it!" one of the villagers shouted. She glanced back - the mob turned to her left side and began to run that way. They lost her, or rather she lost them. She took a deep breath and forced herself up to her legs. Now that they were away she had another run for her life awaiting. She looked down at her stomach. One of her hands still was tightly pressed to bleeding place. Blood leaked from between her fingers, and numb feeling began to constantly replace overwhelming pain. But the pain in heart was still there, no less then before.

But she tried to be strong. Right now she couldn't let herself loose more blood. She began to walk, relying on trees every now and then. She didn't know where she's heading, but she knew that she can't stay where she was. They would find her. To think of it maybe she just desperately tried to get lost after what happened.

Another minute of walking passed as black smudges began to dance before her eyes and world spinned around like crazy. She felt tree's cortex under her fingers. She couldn't see it, she just slided down leaning on it. She was sitting on the grass trying to calm down her mind and gain control on the spinning world. Almost without opening her eyes she ripped apart part of her shirt and began to tie in on her bleeding stomach.

As she was sitting still the world slowed down and black smudges began to fade away. She held her head down breathing carefully, remembering another wound on her leg. She got injured while running. It would stop bleeding by now but she kept on run and now it was dangerous for her too lose any more blood. She tied it too.

She put hand over her forehead holding back her fear and hot tears. She never felt so hopeless like she did right now. In her thoughts she was praying. In her whole life she really prayed only two times or so, she didn't believe in God, and now there she was - sitting in the middle of some forest, exhausted, bleeding, and she was praying.

She heard some footsteps, but first off it didn't matter to her. Nothing was matter at that moment. But as the stranger stopped just in front of her, she managed to open her eyes. First what she saw were white shoes and part of a white dress with cuts on both sides. A bit of blue-skinned leg was visible. Fallen instantly lifted her head and she yelped a little from pain it caused. When the pain let her go she looked up at the woman again, this time carefully.

Mystique - as for Fallen it was abvious who the woman is - was standing right in front of her offering a hand. The girl was too tired to be shocked or even surprised. What was Mystique doing there? She couldn't think of it at that second, her brain was giving up on logic. Her thoughts were too concerned with what happened before to think about her current situation. Still, she looked at Mystique trying to figure some sense out of it.

"I know who you are" the woman stated. Her voice was just the way Fallen remembered it to be. "And I'm willing to help you."

For Fallen it didn't make much sense, but what else could she do? Stay there to bleed out and die in an agony? Slowly, she took the hand that Mystique offered to her. She wanted to say something or anything, but she couldn't force voice out from her throat.

The woman wrapped girl's arm around her own neck and wrapped her own hand around girl's body, helping her to stand up and not collapse. She began to lead her somewhere and Fallen had no strength to ask where are they heading. She felt that half of her mind is unconcious and only small parts of reality were getting to her. She remembered woods, some house, she remembered being layed on something and then she remembered nothing.

* * *

She was waking up slowly, feeling that her whole body is burning from exhaustion and pain. She tried to move but felt sore and moaned at the feeling. She heard steps - heels were knocking loudly on the floor. She opened her eyes a bit and saw Mystique sitting beside her with some medicaments. Seem like she passed for only several seconds. Now she was in some room she had never seen before.

"Open your eyes" the woman said. It wasn't a plead, but an cold order. Fallen opened her eyes even through it wasn't easy to do. "It will hurt but you must stay conscious" the red haired woman said. The girl looked at what she was attempting to do. She had pliers in her hand and leaned toward wound on Fallen's stomach. Then it clicked, when she got injured part of the glass had to break off and stay inside of her. Now she realized that all this running with it was a big risk.

As the woman began to pull off the glass the pain was undescribable. Fallen moaned and yelped at the feeling, and it took few seconds until it began to slowly, very slowly fade away. But in a moment it began again. Were there one more piece? She suppose. In over a dozen of minutes Mystique was done with taking out the glass and began to take care of the wound itself. It still hurted like hell but at least she could catch her breath now.

She looked at Mystique who were trying to bear her other injuries.

"Thank you" Fallen said weakly. The woman glanced at her and made a single nod. "Why did you help me? How did you find me?" the brunette asked the questions once she was able to talk again.

Mystique seemed like she was just about to answer, when she decided to don't do it. "What happened to my son?" she asked her own question.

Fallen felt like this memory was coming back to life inside of herself. She felt greater pain inside and out. "If I only knew" she said low. Mystique gave her a one cold look.

"I was around when I heard the mob screaming. When I got there all I saw were you in front of that stake and people screeming the demon is dead." her angry eyes were staring into Fallen's eyes full of sorrow. "Then they chased after you and as I looked all around the stake I didn't found my child. I must know what happened there, and you must tell me" and again, it wasn't a plead but an order.

But Fallen felt obligated to tell her the truth.

...To be Continued...


End file.
